1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification card and, in particular, an inductive identification card which quickly and precisely recognizes authenticity of an identification card and a card holder's identity corresponding to the identification card as a threshold of the holder further exercising his/her rights, and which provides satisfactory security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior card-type identity recognition technology designs an identification card on which a card holder's basic identifying information, e.g., photo and name, is written or printed. During a visual inspection, conformity between the identifying information on the identification card and the card holder is checked, to allow the holder to exercise his/her rights when identifying information on the identification card is identical to the holder's identity.
However, the identification card of the prior art does not provide adequate security due to its simple structure, which can be easily imitated. Also, visual recognition on the basis of an inspector's judgement to check the identity of a person against the identification card frequently results in errors. Furthermore, other security measures such as having an additional card number and seal designed in the prior identification card still provide limited security and do not avoid counterfeiting.
In addition, time-consuming visual recognition frequently encourages erroneous judgments when huge crowds swarm simultaneously.
In virtue of progressive technologies, another type of identification card has matured and been extensively applied. These identification card products are based on digital recording, such as IC and proximity cards, are now available. The IC card or the proximity card, which rely on electronic sensor technologies, can be quickly and precisely operated and are not easily counterfeited because of integrated digital encryption. Because the identification information is a digital record, this type of identification card must be applied in conjunction with an expensive reader and may therefore not be affordable for general users. Moreover, digital records which are usually used in recognizing authenticity of an IC card or a proximity card only fail in demonstrating a true card holder.
It can be seen from above descriptions that the identification cards of the prior art have many drawbacks, are not satisfactorily designed, and deserve to be further improved.
The inventor who considering shortcomings of prior arts has made all efforts to research, produce and develop the present invention of an inductive identification card.